official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Grand Prairie, Texas
Grand Prairie is a city in Dallas County, Texas, with portions extending into Tarrant County. The population of the city is 175,396. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 43.77% Hispanic or Latino (76,770) 28.09% White (49,268) 19.75% Black or African American (34,640) 6.47% Asian (11,348) 1.92% Other (3,370) 11.3% (19,819) of Grand Prairie residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Grand Prairie has high rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The city reported 824 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 67.06 murders a year. Pokemon See the Dallas County page for more info. Fun facts * Grand Prairie has plenty of retail, recreational, dining and lodging amenities to offer, along with some contest halls and showcase theaters. * During World War I and since, Grand Prairie has had a long history with the defense and aviation industry. While the present-day Vought plant on Jefferson Avenue is part of a small strip within the Dallas city limits, it was originally in Grand Prairie. During World War II the North American Aviation Plant B produced the Consolidated B-24 Liberator and the P-51C and K Mustang variants. After the war, Vought Aircraft took over the plant. This later became Ling Temco Vought (LTV) and then eventually returned to the Vought moniker. The plant was the production site for the F-8 Crusader and the A-7 Corsair II aircraft of the 1950–1989 time period. The LTV Missile and Space division produced missiles such as the Scout and MLRS. This division was eventually sold to Lockheed Martin, which continues to operate in Grand Prairie. Grand Prairie was also the North American headquarters for Aérospatiale Helicopter. This company eventually became Airbus Helicopters, Inc., the U.S. subsidiary of Airbus Helicopters. * Six Flags maintains a corporate office in Grand Prairie. Airbus Helicopters, Inc., the U.S. subsidiary of Airbus Helicopters, has its headquarters in Grand Prairie. * In 1978 American Airlines announced that it would move its headquarters from New York City to the Dallas/Fort Worth area. The airline moved its headquarters into two leased office buildings in Grand Prairie. The airline finished moving into its Fort Worth headquarters facility on January 17, 1983, when the airline left its Grand Prairie facility. * In 1997 Lone Star Park opened, where each Memorial Day the Thoroughbred Meeting is held, with seven stakes races worth just over $1 million. * Epic Waters Indoor Waterpark is one of the largest indoor waterparks in Texas, and is a first-of-its-kind, opened January 2018 along with a recreation center nearby that opened later that year. * In 1973, Traders Village was opened off of Mayfield Road, and State Highway 360. It describes itself as the largest flea market in Texas, open on weekends from 7 A.M. until dusk. Special events are held there on certain weekends, including a chili cookoff, auto swap-meet, etc. * Prairie Lights is a 2-mile-long (3.2 km) seasonal display, featuring more than three million lights on more than 500 lighted displays. Santa's elves, snowmen, reindeer, angels, penguins, stars, lollipops and the world's longest tunnel of lights are just a few of the displays showcased during the 40-day event. It also offers a unique out-of-car experience in Holiday Village midway through the drive with concessions, carousel rides, Santa's Store for shopping, and photos with Santa on Friday, Saturday and Sunday. * There is presently no public transportation in Grand Prairie, as the city is not a member of DART. The city declined membership in 1984. Category:Texas Cities